1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car top carrier and particularly one that can be locked and unlocked by only one hand operation procedure at only one central operating station. The present invention may be used as a mounting for any form of changeable supports for different articles as boats, containers, cycles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous car top constructions are known in the prior art but none which allows for a central operation of at least four clamping devices for clamping the carrier support on the car top and for a simple theftproof central locking device.
Representative of the prior art is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,061 Sage et al. This patent illustrates a cross tube having vertical legs at its ends, the legs being fastened at tube-shaped slides which can be moved telescopically in the cross tube by a crankshaft arrangement. The legs are provided with claws which engage the lower faces of the car top ledges when the slides are moved into the cross tube. At least two of such cross tubes must separately be fastened on the car top.